movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Harry Potter characters
This is a list of characters in the Harry Potter series. They are all characters who have appeared in a Harry Potter-related book by J. K. Rowling. Characters by surname A *Hannah Abbott – Hufflepuff student in Harry Potter's year, prefect of Hufflepuff house in fifth year, member of Dumbledore's Army. B *Ludo Bagman – Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports within the Ministry of Magic. *Bathilda Bagshot – author of A History of Magic, great aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, killed by Voldemort. *Katie Bell – Gryffindor student one year above Harry Potter; Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, member of Dumbledore's Army. *Cuthbert Binns – ghost, History of Magic professor. *Phineas Nigellus Black – great-great-grandfather of Sirius Black and Regulus Arcturus Black. Former headmaster of Hogwarts, whose painting hangs in the office and helps out the current headmaster. *Sirius Black – Harry Potter's godfather, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and prisoner on the run. Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Order of the Phoenix. Regulus Arcturus Black- brother to Sirius Black.Death Eater, stole one of Voldemort's horcruxes. *Amelia Bones – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, aunt of Susan Bones, killed by Voldemort. *Susan Bones – Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Terry Boot – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Lavender Brown – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army, briefly Ron Weasley's first girlfriend *Millicent Bulstrode – Slytherin student in Harry's year, a member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. *Charity Burbage – Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts during Harry's time at school, later killed by Voldemort. *Frank Bryce – Muggle gardener for the Riddle family, killed by Voldemort. C *Alecto Carrow – sister of Amycus Carrow, Death Eater and professor of Muggle Studies for one year, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts under Severus Snape. *Amycus Carrow – brother of Alecto Carrow, Death Eater and professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts for one year and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts under Severus Snape. *Reginald Cattermole – employee of the Magical Maintenance Department for the Ministry of Magic, impersonated by Ron Weasley. *Mary Cattermole – Muggle-born wife of Reginald Cattermole, saved by Harry Potter from the Muggle-born Registration Commission. *Cho Chang – Ravenclaw student one year above Harry, Quidditch Seeker, member of Dumbledore's Army and Harry's first love interest. *Penelope Clearwater – Ravenclaw prefect and girlfriend of Percy Weasley. *Mrs. Cole – Matron of the orphanage where Tom Marvolo Riddle lived. *Michael Corner – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army, Ginny Weasley's first boyfriend. *Vincent Crabbe, Sr. – Death Eater, father of Vincent Crabbe. *Vincent Crabbe – Slytherin student in Harry's year, son of Death Eater, Slytherin Quidditch team Beater, a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, a friend of Draco Malfoy, killed by his own spell in the Battle of Hogwarts. *Colin Creevey – Muggle-born Gryffindor student one year below Harry, brother of Dennis Creevey, member of Dumbledore's Army, killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, after sneaking away from the younger evacuated students in the seventh book. *Dennis Creevey – Muggle-born Gryffindor student three years below Harry, brother of Colin Creevey, and member of Dumbledore's Army. *Dirk Cresswell – Muggle-born Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, went on the run in Deathly Hallows with fellow muggle-born Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas and goblins Gornuk and Griphook, killed while on the run. *Bartemius (Barty) Crouch, Sr. – Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, killed by his son Barty Crouch Jr, Transfigurated into a bone before being buried. *Bartemius (Barty) Crouch, Jr. – Death Eater, credited with facilitating the return of Lord Voldemort, received a Dementor's Kiss, used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Alastor Moody. D *Roger Davies – Ravenclaw student who was Captain and Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Went to Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour. *Dawlish – an Auror. *Fleur Delacour – French student who participated in the Triwizard Tournament representing Beauxbatons, later married Bill Weasley. *Gabrielle Delacour – younger sister of Fleur Delacour, saved by Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. *Dedalus Diggle – member of the Order of the Phoenix who took the Dursleys into hiding. *Amos Diggory – works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, father of Cedric Diggory. *Cedric Diggory – Hufflepuff student two years above Harry, school prefect, Quidditch Seeker and captain, co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament. *Elphias Doge – School friend of Albus Dumbledore. *Antonin Dolohov – Death Eater who killed Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, and Remus Lupin. *Aberforth Dumbledore – Brother of Albus and Ariana Dumbledore, owner of the Hog's Head. *Albus Dumbledore – Hogwarts Headmaster in Harry Potter's time, Transfiguration professor in Tom Riddle's time, founder of the Order of the Phoenix. *Dudley Dursley – Muggle son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans, first cousin of Harry Potter. *Marjorie (Marge) Dursley – Muggle sister of Vernon Dursley. *Petunia Dursley (née Evans) – Harry's aunt, the sister of his mother Lily. Married to Vernon Dursley and mother of Dudley Dursley. *Vernon Dursley – Harry Potter's muggle uncle, married to his aunt Petunia and father of Dudley Dursley. E *Marietta Edgecombe – Ravenclaw student one year above Harry, member of Dumbledore's Army's and also betrays Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge. F *Arabella Figg – Squib neighbour of the Dursleys', member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Argus Filch – Squib caretaker of Hogwarts. *Justin Finch-Fletchley – Muggle-born Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Seamus Finnigan – Irish Gryffindor student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army, best friend of Dean Thomas. *Marcus Flint – Slytherin sixth year Quidditch captain. *Mundungus Fletcher – Common thief and shifty member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Filius Flitwick – Charms professor at Hogwarts and Head of Ravenclaw. *Florean Fortescue – Ice cream vendor at Diagon Alley, supplied free ice creams to Harry, kidnapped and killed by Death Eaters. *Cornelius Fudge – Minister for Magic in the first five books, sacked when he denied Lord Voldemort's return for a year. G *Marvolo Gaunt – Pure-blood Father of Merope and Morfin Gaunt, grandfather of Tom Marvolo Riddle, killed by Voldemort. *Merope Gaunt – The mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort, died after childbirth. *Morfin Gaunt – Son of Marvolo Gaunt, brother of Merope Gaunt, uncle of Tom Marvolo Riddle, framed by his nephew for Muggle killings, died in Azkaban. *Anthony Goldstein – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, member of Dumbledore's Army. *Goyle Sr – Death Eater, father of Gregory Goyle. *Gregory Goyle – Large Slytherin student in Harry's year, Slytherin Quidditch Beater, a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. *Hermione Granger – Muggle-born Gryffindor student in Harry's year, one of Harry's best friends, founder of Dumbledore's Army and S.P.E.W., Gryffindor Prefect. *Gregorovitch – highly regarded East European wand-maker. *Fenrir Greyback – Werewolf working for the Death Eaters. *Gellert Grindelwald – Dark Wizard, jailed since Albus Dumbledore defeated him in the 1940s, killed by Voldemort. *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank – Substitute Care of Magical Creatures professor during Harry's fourth and fifth years. *Godric Gryffindor – founder of Gryffindor House, owned and enchanted the Sorting Hat. H *Rubeus Hagrid – Half-giant Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures professor starting from Harry's third year, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Once a Hogwarts student, Hagrid was expelled in his third year. *Rolanda Hooch – Hogwarts flying instructor, Quidditch referee. *Mafalda Hopkirk – Witch who works in the Ministry of Magic, impersonated by Hermione Granger in Deathly Hallows. *Helga Hufflepuff – Founder of the Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. J *Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor student two years above Harry, Quidditch Chaser and later captain. *Lee Jordan – Gryffindor student two years above Harry, Hogwarts Quidditch commentator, good friend of Fred and George Weasley at Hogwarts. *Bertha Jorkins – witch from the Ministry of Magic who was murdered by Voldemort. K *Igor Karkaroff – Reformed Death Eater, Headmaster of Durmstrang. *Viktor Krum – Bulgarian Quidditch seeker and Durmstrang student who participated in the Triwizard Tournament, dated Hermione for several months. *Silvanus Kettleburn - Care of Magical Creature teacher until Harry's third year. L *Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) – Cousin of Sirius Black, Death Eater who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity, killed by Molly Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. *Rabastan Lestrange – Death Eater, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange. *Rodolphus Lestrange – Death Eater, brother of Rabastan Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange. *Gilderoy Lockhart – Fraudulent celebrity author, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, lost his memory after a memory charm backfired and lived in St. Mungo's afterwards. *Alice Longbottom – Wife of Frank Longbottom, mother of Neville Longbottom, member of the original Order of the Phoenix, Auror, tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange along with her husband. *Augusta Longbottom – Mother of Frank Longbottom and grandmother of Neville Longbottom. *Frank Longbottom – Father of Neville Longbottom, a member of the original Order of the Phoenix, Auror, tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange along with his wife. *Neville Longbottom – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw student one year below Harry, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Xenophilius Lovegood – Father of Luna Lovegood, and editor of The Quibbler. *Remus Lupin – Gryffindor student before Harry's time, a friend of James Potter, werewolf, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year, member of the Order of the Phoenix, killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. M *Walden Macnair – The Committee of Disposal of Dangerous Creatures' executioner, also a Death Eater, injured badly and possibly killed by Hagrid during the Battle of Hogwarts after being slammed into a wall. *Draco Malfoy – Slytherin student in Harry's year, Slytherin Quidditch Seeker, school prefect, member of the Inquisitorial Squad. *Lucius Malfoy – Draco Malfoy's father, an influential Death-Eater, and, early in the series, governor of Hogwarts. *Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) – Lucius Malfoy's wife and Draco Malfoy's mother, sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. *Madam Malkin – Clothes shop owner at Diagon Alley. *Griselda Marchbanks – Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority which ran the O.W.L, N.E.W.T., and W.O.M.B.A.T. exams, Wizengamot elder. *Olympe Maxime – Half-giantess, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. *Ernie Macmillan – Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, school prefect, member of Dumbledore's Army. *Minerva McGonagall – Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Cormac McLaggen – Gryffindor student one year above Harry Potter, in love with Hermione Granger member of the Slug Club and went with Hermione to the Slug Club Christmas Party. *Graham Montague – Slytherin student who played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, got trapped in a Vanishing Cabinet for 6 months. *Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody – Retired Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix, impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. in 'The Goblet of Fire', killed by Voldemort. N *Theodore Nott – A Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter. Theodore Nott is one of the few students who can see Thestrals, suggesting that he has witnessed a death at some point. His father is a Death Eater and described as an elderly widower. O *Bob Ogden – Wizard in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, led the Magical Law Enforcement Squad in the 1920s. He went to the Gaunts' home after Morfin Gaunt used magic in front of a muggle and subsequently turned the Gaunts over to the Wizengamot. *Garrick Ollivander – Wandmaker, owner of the Ollivanders shop, kidnapped by the Malfoys for several months and later released by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. P *Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin student in Harry's year, school prefect, a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend for some time. *Padma Patil – Ravenclaw student in Harry's year, identical twin sister of Gryffindor Parvati Patil, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Parvati Patil – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, identical twin sister of Ravenclaw Padma Patil, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Peter Pettigrew – Former school friend of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Betrays James and Lily Potter. Death Eater, an unregistered animagus, Pettigrew is first introduced as a rat known as Scabbers. He was later strangled to death by his own metal hand after his loyalty towards Voldemort briefly wavered when Harry confronted him about saving Pettigrew's life. *Antioch Peverell – Original owner of The Elder Wand in The Tale of the Three Brothers. *Cadmus Peverell – Original owner of The Resurrection Stone in The Tale of the Three Brothers. *Ignotus Peverell – Original owner of The Invisibility Cloak in The Tale of the Three Brothers. *Irma Pince – Hogwarts librarian. *Sturgis Podmore – Member of the Order of the Phoenix, imprisoned in Azkaban. *Poppy Pomfrey – Hogwarts school nurse. *Harry Potter – The main character of the series, orphaned son of James Potter and Lily Evans and student at Hogwarts. *James Potter – Harry Potter's father, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, murdered by Lord Voldemort before the series begins. *Lily Potter (née Evans) – Harry Potter's mother, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, murdered by Lord Voldemort before the series begins. Q *Quirinus Quirrell – Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in Harry's first year, possessed by Lord Voldemort, and was killed in Philosopher's Stone. R *Helena Ravenclaw/The Grey Lady – Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, stole her mother's diadem and hid it, killed by the Bloody Baron and became Ravenclaw's house ghost. *Rowena Ravenclaw – Founder of Ravenclaw, mother of Helena Ravenclaw. *Tom Marvolo Riddle – see Lord Voldemort. *Demelza Robins – a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sorted into Gryffindor House. She was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was noted to be particularly skilled at dodging Bludgers. *Augustus Rookwood – Death Eater, spy working in the Department of Mysteries. *Thorfinn Rowle – Death Eater. *Albert Runcorn – was a Ministry of Magic employee of high rank during the administration under Pius Thicknesse. His chief function was as an investigator of alleged Muggle-borns. S *Newt Scamander – Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Was a Hufflepuff and great with making cures for different sicknesses. *Rufus Scrimgeour – Head of the Auror Office, replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic, killed by Death Eaters. *Kingsley Shacklebolt – Auror, replaces Pius Thicknesse as Minister for Magic, member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Stan Shunpike – Conductor of the Knight Bus, later jailed in Azkaban on suspicions of being a Death Eater. *Aurora Sinistra – Professor and member of the Astronomy Department at Hogwarts. *Rita Skeeter – Reporter for the Daily Prophet, author of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, unregistered animagus. *Horace Slughorn – Former Potions professor at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House who taught Tom Marvolo Riddle and returns to Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. *Salazar Slytherin - Founder of Slytherin, creator of the Chamber of Secrets. *Hepzibah Smith – Elderly, wealthy antique collector, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, murdered and robbed by Tom Marvolo Riddle. *Zacharias Smith – Hufflepuff student, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Severus Snape – Hogwarts, Potions and later Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Head of Slytherin House, a member of both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix to spy for Dumbledore. *Alicia Spinnet – Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, two years above Harry Potter at Hogwarts. Member of Dumbledore's Army. *Pomona Sprout – Hogwarts Herbology professor, Head of Hufflepuff house. T *Pius Thicknesse – Minister for Magic while under the Imperius Curse, later replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt. *Dean Thomas – Gryffindor student in Harry's year, a member of Dumbledore's Army, briefly Ginny Weasley's boyfriend, Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser. *Andromeda Tonks (née Black) – Sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, disowned by her family for marrying Muggle-born Ted Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Tonks. *Nymphadora Tonks – Daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. She marries Remus Lupin, and becomes the mother of Teddy Lupin. *Ted Tonks – Muggle-born husband of Andromeda and father of Nymphadora Tonks. *Travers – was a wizard and a Death Eater. Escaped from Azkaban after Lord Voldemort's return. *Sybill Trelawney – Hogwarts Divination professor, predicted the prophecy that prompted Lord Voldemort to go after the Potters. *Wilkie Twycross – The apparition instructor in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Works in the Department of Magical Transportation. U *Dolores Jane Umbridge – Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Headmistress of Hogwarts, who enthusiastically joins in the persecution of half-bloods under Voldemort. V *Emmeline Vance – a member of the party that brings Harry to Grimmauld Place, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Described as "A stately looking witch in an emerald green shawl". *Romilda Vane – Hogwarts student who tried to romance Harry with Chocolate Cauldrons containing a love potion from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. *Septima Vector – Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. *Lord Voldemort (Born Tom Riddle) – the villain of the series, the murderer of Harry Potter's parents and many others in his quest for immortality and absolute power. W *Myrtle Warren/Moaning Myrtle – Muggle-born Ravenclaw student during Tom Marvolo Riddle's time at Hogwarts, killed by the Basilisk in a girl's bathroom, which she continues to haunt. *Arthur Weasley – Muggle-obsessed Ministry of Magic employee. Husband of Molly Weasley, father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Bill Weasley – Oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gringotts employee, marries Fleur Delacour. *Charlie Weasley – Second son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, works with dragons in Romania. *Fred Weasley – Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and identical twin brother of George Weasley, a member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, killed in an explosion caused by Augustus Rookwood in the Battle of Hogwarts. *George Weasley – Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and identical twin brother of Fred Weasley, member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Ginny Weasley – Only daughter and youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor student one year below Harry, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and Chaser, a member of Dumbledore's Army. Harry Potters wife. *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) – Wife of Arthur Weasley, mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. *Percy Weasley – Third son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor prefect and Head Boy then Ministry of Magic employee, long estranged from his family before joining them against the Death Eaters in Deathly Hallows. *Ron Weasley – Best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, youngest Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, school prefect, a member of Dumbledore's Army. *Oliver Wood – Hogwarts student, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper and captain. Y *Corban Yaxley – Death Eater, Head of Magical Law Enforcement under Voldemort's regime. Z *Blaise Zabini – Slytherin student in Harry's year, friends with Draco Malfoy. Characters with no or unknown surname A *Aragog – Giant spider raised by Rubeus Hagrid, lived in the Forbidden Forest. B *Bane – Centaur, not very wizard-friendly. * Beedle the Bard – Author of several Wizarding fairy tales, including The Tale of the Three Brothers. *The Bloody Baron – Slytherin House ghost, suitor and killer of Helena Ravenclaw, killed himself in remorse. *Bogrod – Goblin, Head goblin at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Put under the Imperius curse when Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringotts. *Buckbeak (a.k.a. Witherwings) – Hippogriff belonging at various times to Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black and Harry Potter. C *Sir Cadogan – Armoured and somewhat mad knight occupying a painting in Hogwarts. *Crookshanks – Intelligent cat belonging to Hermione Granger. D *Dobby – House-elf originally belonging to the Malfoy family, which Harry helps set free in Chamber of Secrets. He becomes the only paid house-elf at Hogwarts. E *Errol – Owl belonging to the Weasley family. F *Fang – Boarhound belonging to Rubeus Hagrid. *The Fat Friar – Hufflepuff House ghost. *The Fat Lady – Witch in the painting that conceals the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. *Fawkes – Phoenix belonging to Albus Dumbledore, saved Harry Potter from Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. *Firenze – Centaur, professor of Divination at Hogwarts. *Fluffy – Three-headed dog belonging to Rubeus Hagrid, protector of the Philosopher's Stone. G *Gornuk – A goblin like Griphook who worked at Gringotts and later teamed up with Griphook, Dean Thomas, Ted Tonks, and Dirk Cresswell to hide away during Deathly Hallows. *Grawp – Giant, half-brother of Rubeus Hagrid. *Griphook – Goblin, works at Gringotts Bank which he helps Harry and his friends steal the cup from within the Lestrange vault. H *Hedwig – Harry Potter's pet owl. *Hokey – House-elf belonging to Hepzibah Smith. K *Kreacher – House-elf belonging to the Black family, and later Harry Potter. Though at first preferring to serve the pureblood line (including Regulus Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy), he eventually likes serving under Harry as he treats him better. M *Magorian – Centaur. *Great Aunt Muriel – Great aunt of the Weasley children. N *Nagini – Lord Voldemort's giant pet snake, which does his bidding. She is one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. *Nearly Headless Nick – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor House ghost. *Norbert/Norberta – Dragon belonging to Rubeus Hagrid, later secretly moved to the Dragon Reserve in Romania by friends of Charlie Weasley. P *Peeves – Hogwarts poltergeist, a mischievous magical being. *Pigwidgeon ("Pig") – Named by Ginny Weasley, a tiny mischievous owl belonging to Ron Weasley. R *Madam Rosmerta – Proprietor of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. *Ronan – Centaur living in the Forbidden Forest. S *Scabbers – Ron Weasley's pet rat in the first three stories. He is revealed at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban to be a wizard in animal form: Peter Pettigrew. *Scabior – Snatcher who captures Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Deathly Hallows. T *Travers – was a wizard and a Death Eater who escaped from Azkaban after Lord Voldemort's return. *Trevor – The toad belonging to Neville Longbottom that always gets lost. W *Winky – A female house elf who belonged to Bartemius Crouch Sr. until he sacked her, then worked in the Hogwarts kitchen. External links *Wizards and Witches A to Z from the Harry Potter Lexicon (fansite) *J.K. Rowling...A Day in the Life documentary from ITV Category:Harry Potter characters Harry Potter Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter lists